


Gloire, Songe et Pêche à la ligne

by PlumeDeChien



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen, Reve, post Livre VI, sermon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Arthur rêve qu'il est au bord du lac. La Dame du Lac vient le visiter.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Gloire, Songe et Pêche à la ligne

_**3 CORS** _

**1\. EXT. BORD DU LAC – JOUR**

_ARTHUR est en train de pêcher. La DAME DU LAC sort du bois. Elle a son aspect d’ange._

ARTHUR – Tiens vous êtes là vous ?

LA DAME DU LAC – Bah oui. Le lac. La Dame du Lac. Vous avez vite fait le lien.

ARTHUR – Mais vous êtes dé-bannie du coup ?

LA DAME DU LAC – Non mais là vous avez pas encore compris que c’était pas vraiment moi ? Vous êtes en train de rêver.

ARTHUR – Pourquoi vous êtes pas apparue comme d’habitude ?

LA DAME DU LAC – Ça c’est à vous qu’il faut le demander mon petit père.

ARTHUR - « Mon petit père » ?

_**OUVERTURE** _

**2\. EXT. BORD DU LAC – JOUR**

_La DAME DU LAC s’est installée à côté d’ARTHUR. Elle s’est mise à pêcher, elle aussi, mais sa cane est spectrale, tout comme elle._

ARTHUR – Pardon mais pourquoi je rêverais de vous ?

LA DAME DU LAC – Parce que vous savez que ce que vous faites c’est pas bien.

ARTHUR ( _las_ ) – Vous n’allez pas recommencer avec ça ?

LA DAME DU LAC – Alors déjà premièrement, je vous trouve un peu gonflé de m’accuser parce que c’est quand même votre rêve. Et deuxièmement vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ?

ARTHUR – Quoi encore ?

LA DAME DU LAC - « Ça ». Vous avez dit « ça ». La quête du Graal vaut quand même un peu plus que « ça » !

_ARTHUR fait une moue dubitative._

LA DAME DU LAC ( _outrée_ ) – Ah non mais là vous dépassez les bornes ! Les dieux vous ont confié la quête la plus glorieuse de toutes et vous avez abandonné. Vous devriez vous excuser plutôt que de faire le malin.

ARTHUR – La quête du Graal ? « Glorieuse » ? Laissez-moi rire ! C’est pas comme ça que je l’aurais dit moi.

LA DAME DU LAC – Et comment alors je vous prie ?

ARTHUR – Non mais sérieusement. Glorieuse ? Non, la plus difficile à la limite mais pas glorieuse ! Pour une quête glorieuse, on se trouve un gros monstre bien costaud. On le marave et on récupère l’objet qui brille. Voilà, ça c’est glorieux. Quand on rentre les villageois sont contents, ils voient le trésor, les enfants demandent comment était le monstre. C’est glorieux. Alors que courir après un machin que personne ne sait ce que c’est, ni ceux qui le cherchent, ni les Dieux ! C’est juste bon à devenir dingo !

LA DAME DU LAC ( _bas, apeurée par le ton montant d’Arthur_ )- Peut-être mais quand même c’est pas une raison pour dire que c’est pas glorieux. C’est la lumière pour tous les peuples je vous rappelle.

ARTHUR – Là encore on pourrait en discuter. Ça sert à quoi de me dire ça s’il n’y a que moi qui comprend ! Le peuple ne peut pas soutenir, il n’y bite rien. Et puis les autres chevaliers c’est bien pareil. Ils disent « oui oui » pour pas passer pour des cons, c’est tout.

LA DAME DU LAC – C’est quand même pas une raison pour abandonner.

ARTHUR ( _détachant tous les mots_ ) – C’est. Trop. Dur !

**3\. EXT. BORD DU LAC – JOUR**

LA DAME DU LAC – N’empêche que vous disiez toujours être entouré de nuls alors que finalement c’est vous le pire.

ARTHUR – Ah donc ça y est. Vous ne jouez même plus les consciences. Vous m’envoyez juste des fions.

LA DAME DU LAC – Je disais pas ça pour être méchante. C’est juste un constat. Vous, vous avez été à l’école militaire à Rome, vous savez lire et écrire, vous avez eu une préceptrice rien que pour vous …

ARTHUR – Oui enfin « rien que pour moi » …

LA DAME DU LAC – Ce que je voulais dire c’est que vous avez reçu une éducation. Normal qu’à côté, ceux qui partaient de chez leurs parents pour la première fois, ils paraissent moins …

ARTHUR – Ah ça pour être moins, ils sont moins. Et même moins moins pour certains si vous voulez mon avis.

LA DAME DU LAC – Sauf qu’eux ils sont pas Roi.

ARTHUR – Je ne suis plus Roi.

LA DAME DU LAC – Vous avez complètement abandonné. C’est lamentable.

ARTHUR – C’est bien beau de dire ça mais quand on est chef d’état et qu’on se vautre, on tombe de vachement plus haut que les autres.

LA DAME DU LAC – Le problème ce n’est pas de tomber. C’est plutôt de ne même pas chercher à se relever.

ARTHUR – Bon Dieu mais je fais de la dépression ! Qu’est-ce qu’il vous faut de plus ?

LA DAME DE LAC – Et vous alors qu’est-ce qu’il vous faut de plus, à vous ? Vous l’avez votre monstre à combattre. Quand est-ce que vous ramenez l’objet qui brille ?

_**FERMETURE** _

**4\. EXT. BORD DU LAC – JOUR**

_La DAME DU LAC a attrapé un poisson spectral._

LA DAME DU LAC ( _joyeuse_ ) – Whaou ! Il est gros ! Mais vous ne prenez rien vous ?

ARTHUR – Non mais moi c’est pas pareil. Y a pas d’hameçon.

LA DAME DU LAC – Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

**5\. INT. VILLA ACONIA – NUIT**

_ARTHUR se réveille._

_**NOIR** _

_ARTHUR soupire._


End file.
